Broken
by Laiqalasse
Summary: The effect of hasty words spoken in anger


Title: Broken  
  
Author: Me.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine and they're probably pretty glad of that.  
  
Author's Notes: um, there aren't any this time really. just a sad little fic here. nothing too important.  
  
  
  
Aragorn's footsteps were unusually heavy on the grass as he ran. He could hear Gimli just a few paces behind. The Elf he could not hear but he knew that Legolas trailed far behind them. Guilt ate at Aragorn's heart and he could not be rid of it. Echoes of harsh words whispered through his mind, eating away at him. It was two days since he and Legolas had last spoken. Two days since Legolas had actually even looked at the Man. The Human part of Aragorn wanted to place some of the blame on the Elven prince and the Human part of Aragorn would not let him apologize for what had happened. In his Elven heart, though, he knew the blame was his alone.  
  
"You failed us Legolas. How could you let them sneak up on us like that?" He heard his own voice, raised in anger and frustration. Then he heard Legolas' soft voice answer. "I did warn you Aragorn. I told you that we should move on. I did not know they were so close. I had no way of knowing. But I did all that I could in telling you that we should not tarry." Aragorn had been angry with himself and he had taken it out on the Elf. "I disagree. I think you were distracted. Elves are flighty creatures and you more so than most. I think your ears were filled with the whisperings of the trees and the river. I think your mind was soaring with a bird upon the breeze. You were distracted and it cost us. Frodo and Sam managed to slip off, Merry and Pippin have been taken by those foul creatures and Boromir is dead. Tell me, what are we to do, Master Elf, now that our entire purpose is gone?" Although nothing in Legolas' posture had changed his eyes had spoken of the hurt Aragorn had inflicted upon him. The Elf had remained silent and Aragorn answered his own question, announcing that they would pursue the Uruks and do what they could to aid the young Hobbits. He had then spun on his heel to return to the riverbank where Gimli was busy gathering their belongings. Legolas joined them in body minutes later, though not in spirit.  
  
Now, two days later, Legolas still held himself apart, always following at a distance, never uttering a word to either Man or Dwarf. During a brief rest Gimli had tried to ask Legolas what had happened between them but Legolas had only looked sadly at the Dwarf then run nearly out of sight to sit by himself. Aragorn had witnessed the whole thing but refused to feel guilty. Gimli had then turned to him for an explanation but he had changed the subject. When he was ready to move on he had simply started walking, knowing that Gimli would follow and trusting that Legolas would. Aragorn knew that he had been wrong. Legolas had warned him but in his arrogance Aragorn had ignored him. The fault was his alone.  
  
With a sigh the Man stopped running. The sun was sinking and they were so far behind the Uruks that there was no point in continuing on through the night. Better to take some rest and start fresh in the morning. Gimli immediately sat down, glad to be off his feet. "We are stopping for the night, Master Dwarf, so you may make yourself as comfortable as you can." Aragorn then turned his attention to Legolas. The archer had also stopped but he remained standing, in profile to Aragorn. Even from this distance Aragorn could see the golden strands of the Elf's hair blowing gently in the breeze. Normally Legolas would have brushed them aside in irritation but he did nothing, letting them blow across his face. Legolas bowed his head and dropped his bow to the ground. For just a moment he turned his head toward Aragorn then he slowly sank to the ground and was hidden by the tall grass.  
  
Aragorn's heart shattered into a million pieces. Legolas was still fairly young, still full of life and love for all things. He was not yet jaded by countless thousands of years' existence, watching those he loved die or pass across the Sea. Of all the Company Legolas had been the only one to not lose heart, always able to see the beauty of wherever they were, always able to keep a light spirit. The Elf had been heartening to all. Whenever anyone was despairing all they need do was look at Legolas to find new strength. Through all of this he had trusted Aragorn to make the right decisions, had trusted Aragorn to take care of them. Aragorn had betrayed the Elf's trust. More than that. He had essentially killed the Elf. All the joy was gone from Legolas' face, indeed from his entire being. No longer could he see the beauty in anything. He followed the Man not because he wanted to but because he had to. Aragorn hated himself for what he had done to such a gentle, beautiful spirit. With a heavy sigh he started toward the Elf, not bothering to tell Gimli where he was going.  
  
As he neared he could see Legolas through the tall grass, his knees drawn to his chest, forehead resting on crossed arms. Golden hair acted as a curtain, obscuring Aragorn's view of Legolas' fair face. Legolas did not move as Aragorn sat down a few yards away though the Man did not doubt that Legolas was aware of his presence. He kept himself at this distance not wanting to crowd the Elf. They sat like that for nearly an hour, neither stirring, neither speaking. Finally, unable to stand it any longer, Aragorn spoke. "Legolas, I'm sorry." The words were woefully inadequate even to his own ears and the Elf did not react in any way. Aragorn took a steeling breath and continued. "You did nothing wrong. I was angry with myself and I took it out on you. I should never have said what I did. You did indeed try to warn me, not only on the banks of the River but even back at Balin's tomb. I remember. You told me that we could not linger. I acknowledged the words but refused to acknowledge their meaning. Because of that Gandalf was lost. It is no fault of yours that we are all scattered to the winds."  
  
Legolas gave no hint that he heard a single word Aragorn said. Finally, after many long minutes of silence, he lifted his head and looked at the Man. Before, his face had been empty, displaying no emotion whatsoever. Now it spoke of exceptional sadness. His brow was drawn, tiny lines etched in his forehead. His blue eyes glittered and his lashes were wet with tears that had been blinked back. The Elf's bottom lip pouted out just the tiniest bit and Aragorn swore that there was a tremble in the fine chin. Still facing the Man Legolas rested his cheek on his arms, seemingly too weary to even hold himself upright. A single tear slid down Aragorn's cheek.  
  
"Legolas, it breaks my heart to see you like this. I hate myself for breaking your spirit. I envy you for being able to hear the trees speak, for being able to hear the voice of the wind. I love that you can see beauty in all things. I love the way you take the greatest pleasure from the simplest things; the falling leaf, the singing bird, the wind in your hair and the rain on your face. Please don't stop just because of my foolish, angry words." Unable to say any more Aragorn plucked a single purple flower that grew next to him. Slowly he approached the Elf then dropped to his knees beside him, in Legolas' line of view. He held the flower up and twirled it slowly, making sure that the Elf saw it. He took Legolas' hand and gently pried the fingers open. Aragorn then curled long fingers around the delicate stem of the flower. He stood and gazed sadly down at Legolas for a moment before turning slowly and making his way back to where Gimli had set up their small camp.  
  
Gimli volunteered to take the first watch so Aragorn spread out his bedroll and chose to forego supper. He really wasn't hungry. Instead he laid down, using his pack as a pillow and pulled his cloak closely around him. He didn't close his eyes for he knew that if he did he would only see Legolas' face, eyes shining with tears that were of Aragorn's own making. A motion to his right drew his attention and he watched Legolas draw close, purple flower still clutched in his hand. The Elf still did not look at Aragorn, but he sat down next to Gimli and murmured to the Dwarf in a voice too low for the Man to hear. As Aragorn watched Legolas gently stroked the soft petals of the flower as he spoke, a tiny absent smile appearing on his lips. Relief flooded through Aragorn. He knew it would be a long time before Legolas forgave him completely and longer still before the Elf returned to his normal high spirit but the healing process had begun. Legolas' blue eyes briefly met Aragorn's grey ones and Aragorn allowed himself to smile just the tiniest bit. As he watched the corners of Legolas' lips curved upwards. It wasn't a smile, but it was a start. With a much lighter heart Aragorn finally drifted off to sleep knowing that things would be all right. 


End file.
